As people are increasingly utilizing a variety of computing devices, including portable devices such as tablet computers and smart phones, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which people interact with these devices. For example, users are accustomed to manually inputting information into a portable computing device. This can include inputting a phone number to make a phone call, typing an email address to send an email, typing a web address into a web browser to view a web page, typing desired terms for a search, and the like. In some situations, users may desire to quickly and accurately obtain information related to products or other objects and provide that information to an application or system, such as an electronic marketplace. However, manually inputting information is often tedious and time consuming. Various approaches to save users time have been offered on various devices, however, these approaches do not sufficiently collect information related to a product or object. As technology evolves and as the features and services offered on portable computing devices evolve and expand, the ways shortcuts and other time saving methods are provided is changing.